


A Place Where My Senses Gave Way

by microbellamy



Series: Get Your Wish [1]
Category: WAYV
Genre: But mostly porn, But there is a little plot, Dom/sub, Implied Relationships, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OT7 Relationship, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Switches, Xiaojun also sub, Xiaojun switch, Yangyang sub, heavily implied xiaoyang, not good with tags, you can guess the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microbellamy/pseuds/microbellamy
Summary: “Don’t take your eyes off of the camera Yangyang. Show off for us like you do on stage, be a good little idol.”Xiaojun was left with Yangyang for the night so he decided to indulge with his lovely didiORWhere Xiaojun gets to perform as a dom by making Yangyang dress up in a skirt and gets to record to show his doms later
Relationships: ot7 implied - Relationship, xiaoyang - Relationship
Series: Get Your Wish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855612
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	A Place Where My Senses Gave Way

**Author's Note:**

> hi~
> 
> This is my first fic on AO3 so plz be kind :(  
> I hope you enjoy this indulgence that an artist got me into this rare pair (Xiaoyang is underrated tbh) [@satoi_tooru on twt]
> 
> Leave kudos is you enjoy~  
> thank u <3
> 
> listen to Ghots 'n' Stuff - Deadmau5 while reading

The dorm room was mostly empty for the night. Kun and Winwin went to do their nightly workout near the Han River, Ten and Lucas were doing preparations with the other members of SuperM, and Hendery was on his own at the recording studio. The only ones left were Xiaojun and Yangyang, leaving them to their own devices.

Usually when the members are gone the two youngest would spend their free time together; playing video games or working on lyrics and songwriting. Tonight, though, Ten and Hendrey asked Xiaojun, knowing that he would enjoy their request, to play around with their youngest. 

“You said you weren’t going to record,” Yangyang sat at the edge of the bed, his hands bunched in his lap, watching his gege set up his phone to record the two of them.

“No, I said I wasn’t going to show anyone the recording,” Xiaojun retorted, standing back and checking the angle making sure the camera got both of them and the bed. It was rare that Yangyang and Xiaojun ever did anything together, or anything that the other members didn’t ask them to do on their own. So Xiaojun was feeling elated when Yangyang agreed to try something, knowing that his partners would enjoy hearing his story of how he controlled Yangyang for a night. “Now be a good boy and stand up for me.”

Doing as he was told, the youngest got up from the bed. A bright pink blush creeped onto his cheeks as he pulled the skirt down, trying to cover his exposed thighs. Xiaojun couldn’t help but to grin at the sight of the tiny boy in a tennis skirt. It definitely was a sight to see considering he’s never seen Yangyang wearing any type of feminine clothes before.

The skirt wasn’t much, one that Xiaojun sneaked out from the dressing department. A typical white tennis skirt, probably one that a trainee or a female group had worn for promotions, that rode just halfway up Yangyang’s thighs. The youngest was looking bashful, still trying to hide every exposed part of his legs as he looked to Xiaojun for his next task.

“You are the cutest didi ever, Yangyang.” Xiaojun couldn’t help but to coo at the kid, watching the blush grow darker and him become more restless.

“Gege, this isn’t fair, why aren’t you in a skirt too?” He was right, maybe Xiaojun should be in one too since Ten asked him directly to wear one the next time they were together. But this was his night, his chance to be dominant over one of their subs. A smile grew across Xiaojun’s face as he crossed over to Yangyang. The young boy sunk back and sat down on the bed again, watching as his older brother looked down on him with power in his eyes.

“Spread your legs.” Yangyang hesitated but his knees became unstuck from one another and Xiaojun automatically took the space between them. One hand stroked the skin on his thigh, twirling the lightweight fabric of the skirt and leading his other hand up Yangyang’s arm to rest on his jawbone. “You’re gonna be good for me tonight, right, didi?”

The young one nodded his head quickly, the blush still ever evident upon his cheeks. Xiaojun giggled at the lovely sight before him. Trailing his hand down his thigh, he took hold of Yangyang’s knee and pried his legs open even more. Yangyang groaned at the pain but revelling in the feeling of his inner thigh muscles pulling at the base of his cock. His leg was still being stretched open as his gege took his free hand and massaged at the other thigh.

The pleasure soon arose upon Yangyang’s face, making Xiaojun stroke higher up his thigh noticing that his didi didn’t have anything on under his skirt.

“You didn’t wear any underwear for me?” Yangyang opened his mouth to respond but he couldn’t form words so he moaned and nodded his head in response. “Use your words Yangyang.” Taking Yangyang’s cock in his hand he pulled at the base, making the youngest yelp and grab at his wrist to try to pull him off.

Smacking them away, Xiaojun tugged again, enjoying the moans that came from Yangyang’s mouth as he did.

“You make it so easy to mess around with you, Yangyang. I think that’s why you’re our favorite.” The words went straight to Yangyang’s cock. Xiaojun felt the precum dripping down the shaft, wettening his fingers so he could start jerking him off. With the thought of the camera still on his back, Xiaojun lifted the youngest’s right leg over his shoulder, hunching over his torso. The camera now had a view of Yangyang’s exposed taint and bright red cock as well as Xiaojun’s hand working under the skirt; not very idol-like of the both of them.

“Please, gege,” Yangyang resounded as he covered his face with his forearms, hiding the burning blush that rose from the base of his neck to paint his cheeks once again. It was charming to Xiaojun to watch the only other submissive member turn so soft in his arms; making the feeling of wanting to control him take over even more.

Taking his wrists with his free hand, Xiaojun held them over Yangyang’s head, leaning over his form to trail kisses down his neck and sucking at the skin tentatively. He loved hearing the sounds coming from his didi’s mouth and continued to stroke heavily on his cock while placing hickeys on his collarbone. Everytime the two were together with a dominant member Xiaojun seemed to be the one to lead Yangyang, showing him how to be a perfect sub, but now he gets to tell the youngest how he wants him to behave, telling him how good he is to him.

Xiaojun quickly stripped his shirt as well as Yangyang’s, feeling the sweat already sticking to their skins. Still playing it up for the camera, he pulled Yangyang’s hips into his own and picked the young one off of the bed. The hem of the skirt pooled around Xiaojun’s thighs now as he took the spot on the edge. Yangyang seemed to still be fully aware of the camera as his back was now to it; the skirt just barely covering his exposed ass. Hiding his face in the crook of Xiaojun’s neck he started to place kitten licks along his shoulder and grinding down on his hips with his cock against both of their stomachs.

He was seeking the friction that had left when Xiaojun reversed their positions, trying to get to his high but his partner wasn’t allowing him. Xiaojun held Yangyang’s hips down to stop his movements and started to grope and squeeze at his asscheeks, spreading them apart so the camera can have another perfect angle of his tight hole.

“I-I wanna cum… gege, Xiaojun gege please…,” Yangyang griped as he restrained himself from moving. He knew Xiaojun, having watched him get pounded multiple times, knows his sweet spots and how to make him cum before he does, but he knew that this was sort of a pride thing for his gege tonight, no matter how much he hated being filmed while his older brother played with him in front of the camera. “Can I cum for gege? Make you feel good?”

This time Yangyang’s words enticed Xiaojun, causing his own erection to grow. He groaned lowly as he pulled the youngest further up his lap. It was time to show his partner exactly how domineering he can be.

Standing up again, Xiaojun placed Yangyang back on his original spot, smoothing out his skirt as he squirmed around from the loss of heat between his sensitive legs. The older took his place behind his didi and ran his hands up and down his arms.

“Don’t take your eyes off of the camera Yangyang. Show off for us like you do on stage, be a good little idol,” Xiaojun spoke into his partners hair, traversing his chest now. His hands were cool and left a trail of goosebumps on Yangyang’s skin as he moaned at the sensation.

“Gege…” Yangyang reached out to touch Xiaojun’s hands but the oldest instantly held his arms down with his forearm.

“Only good didi’s who listen get to play. Are you going to be good for me Yangyang?” Xiaojun’s tone was less sensual, leaning towards harsh as he took Yangyang’s hand to palm at the erection tenting in the white skirt. He nodded instantly, not wanting to make Xiaojun upset; rather enjoying this side of his older brother. “You make me so happy Yangie. I wish I could do this with you every night.”

Taking Yangyang’s chin, Xiaojun faced him forward to look at the camera. He was on full display: chest, neck, and face bright pink as he took shallow breaths, skirt riding up his thighs as Xiaojun still led him in palming his erection, and the lustful look on both of their faces. Yangyang wished too that he could do this more often with his brother. Maybe he could just imagine that it was Kun-ge or even Hendrey-gege in front of him rather than a camera recording his every moan and movement.

Xiaojun kept a grip on Yangyang’s chin as he took his other hand up his skirt to take hold of his cock. He jerked the young boy off as he kissed his neck and shoulders, letting Yangyang lean back into his chest to relax. Yangyang was doing so well, keeping his hands to himself and letting Xiaojun do all of the work for him. The didi even whispered Xiaojun’s name every time he stroked his cock at different paces. It turned Xiaojun on even more to have Yangyang be so complacent in his arms

“Am I a good didi, Xiaojun gege? I-I wanna be good for you,” Yangyang spoke, hoping to continue enticing his older brother into finishing him off, and perhaps to even help him with his own high afterwards. Xiaojun groaned and squeezed his hand around Yangyang’s shaft, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout his body and stiffening in Xiaojuns hold.

“You’re so good to me honey, you don’t know how much pleasure you make me feel. My sweet didi…” Reaching forward with his other hand, Xiaojun pulled the front of the skirt over their hands so the camera had a perfect picture of what he was doing to Yangyang. “Do you want to cum for gege?”

Before Yangyang could answer, Xiaojun stroked at the right pace while sliding his thumb over the leaking slit. Another shiver rode up Yangyang’s body and his cock filled to the brim, waiting for the right touch to make him cum. He whined and pushed his backside into Xiaojun’s crotch.

“Look at the camera. Keep your eyes on me,” Xiaojun commanded, a whisper that the audio wouldn’t pick up later. Sucking at Yangyang’s neck once again, Xiaojun tugged and squeezed his cock, the final straw for the didi. Yangyang screamed as he cummed on the front of his stomach and the white skirt pooled around his hips. Running him down from his release, Xiaojun continued to stroke at a slower pace but still lapped at his younger brother’s neck. “You’re so good to me, Yangyang. You listen so well… you did so well for me.”

Yangyang’s breathing evened out and Xiaojun’s bites turned into soft velvet kisses as he climbed out from behind his didi to let him lay down. Taking the skirt off he tried to clean Yangyang off the best he could with the piece of clothing. Leaning over his tired figure, Xiaojun trailed kisses from Yangyang’s hips up to his lips, a smile spreading across his face as the young boy wrapped his arms around his back.

“Will you show me the video later, gege? I wanna see how good I was for you.”

“So selfish, Yangyang. I thought you didn’t want me to show anyone this video?” A blush blossomed on Yangyang’s cheeks as he lightly slapped Xiaojun’s back.

“I don’t care...., but just keep it between the group okay?”

“Yes, my didi.” Yangyang’s breathing became slower as his hold around Xiaojun relaxed, the boy falling asleep. Xiaojun got up lightly so as to not wake his brother to turn off the camera. “You did amazing for me honey. Let’s do it again another time.”

**Author's Note:**

> little rushed at the end but im satisfied~
> 
> might have a kunwin in mind but i dont have much time to write so dont expect it anytime soon lol
> 
> thank u~


End file.
